Believe in your dreams and love will follow
by Koki E. Smith
Summary: Finalement, on a toujours un rêve impossible, inachevé… et Steve n'échappe pas à cette règle. Croire en l'existence de Peter Pan signifie-il être trop naïf ? Et s'il existait vraiment mais pas comme il s'y attendait ? Et si ce Peter Pan était plus égocentrique ? Plus possessif ? Et surtout plus…Technologique? [ UA]


Hi, alors je me suis enfin décidé à poster une fanfiction ~ A vrai dire je ne sais pas ce que cette histoire va donner, le nombre de chapitre mais je peux vous dire que je la terminerai (même s'il y aura peut-être peu de lecteurs). Donc l'histoire est venue quand une amie voulait des fanfictions slash sur le thème des contes et je lui ai proposé sur Peter Pan. Je suis désolé s'il y a des fautes mais je n'ai pas de Béta donc s'il y en a qui veut bien m'aider je suis preneur xD

**Pairing**: Stony, Thorki [à venir mais pas sûr]

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stan Lee.

**Rating**: T

Genre: Romance

**Résumé**: Finalement, on a toujours un rêve impossible, inachevé… et Steve n'échappe pas à cette règle. Croire en l'existence de Peter Pan signifie-il être trop naïf ? Et s'il existait vraiment mais pas comme il s'y attendait ? Et si ce Peter Pan était plus égocentrique ? Plus possessif ? Et surtout plus…Technologique?...

**Note**: Cette histoire est donc un **UA** **basé sur Peter Pan** ( films, livres confondus ) et j'ai donc fait rajeunir les personnages pour le confort et la logique de l'histoire...parce que oui un Peter Pan de 48 ans ça ne marche pas..si ? xD  
Donc en gros: Steve et Bucky ont 16 ans, Tony, Thor et Bruce ont 17 ans, Loki, Clint et Natasha ont 15 ans. Les autres personnages auront un peu près près leur âge réel.

**_Sur ce bonne lecture ~_**

* * *

« L'espoir est un rêve éveillé » - Aristote

* * *

_ … Peter Pan lui promit qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais puis repartit au Pays Imaginaire, finit un jeune homme âgé de seize années en refermant le livre qu'il lisait aux enfants.

Il eut un court silence avant qu'une petite voix ne s'éleva dans la chambre où six enfants se trouvaient assis autour de l'adolescent.

_ A-t-il tenu sa promesse ?

_ Qui sait ? Peter pan est un enfant très spécial…Enfin bon, tout le monde au lit ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Tous les enfants se précipitèrent vers leurs lits attendant que le blond vienne les border un à un. Celui-ci mit la veilleuse en marche puis commença à se diriger vers la porte quand une petite main agrippa la manche de son pull.

_ Dis…Tu crois que Peter Pan existe ?

_ Bien sûr mon cœur, dit-il en souriant doucement.

_ Mais comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

_ Hum…Je peux te dire un secret ?

_ Oui ! s'exclama l'enfant.

_ Alors…Si tu penses très fort au Pays Imaginaire, en t'endormant, Peter Pan apparaitra au pied de ton lit et t'emmènera dans son monde le temps d'une nuit.

_ Oh…mais c'est court, déclara-t-il, un peu déçu.

_ Je le sais mon ange, il faut donc profiter le plus possible de tes heures de sommeil.

_ D'accord ! Bah je vais m'endormir tout de suite alors.

_ Bonne nuit mon cœur, chuchota le jeune homme.

_ Bonne nuit Steve et fais de beaux rêves, murmura le petit garçon en se pelotonnant un peu plus dans sa couverture.

Le dit Steve le remercia puis embrassa son front avant de sortir doucement de la chambre avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Sur le chemin menant vers sa chambre, Steve perdit peu à peu son sourire…Lui aussi avait rêvé d'aller au Pays Imaginaire puis il avait grandi et su que ce n'était qu'un doux rêve (même si au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce livre).

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, la fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un coup. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de vent. Il alla à la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur…Il n'y avait personne, de plus il était au troisième étage, ce que Steve trouva assez étrange (car une fenêtre ne pouvait s'ouvrir toute seule) mais il arrêta vite de se poser des questions sur l'ouverture de cette fenêtre et la referma avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. A l'extérieur, une ombre était formée au-dessus du pensionnat, une ombre ayant une forme assez étrange…ressemblant étrangement à un humain…Ce que l'adolescent n'avait pas remarqué.

* * *

En entrant dans sa chambre, Steve remarqua que ces deux amis et camarades de chambre ne dormaient pas. En fait, ils étaient en train de se battre…avec des coussins !

Le blond était exaspéré et se massa les tempes tout en se demandant pourquoi ses amis se comportaient comme des enfants…

_ Bon vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins maintenant ! cria-t-il, ce qui a eu comme seul résultat qu'un mal de tête plus important.

Les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas et Steve se demandait comment pouvait-il supporter ces deux énergumènes puis ils s'arrêtèrent après que l'un ait mis l'autre « hors d'état de nuire ». Ces derniers remarquèrent enfin Steve.

_ Ah ! Tu étais là ! s'exclama l'un tout souriant d'avoir gagné la « bataille ».

_ Hum…Je vois que je suis invisible pour vous, répliqua-t-il avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

Le deuxième se releva puis déclara tout en rigolant.

_ Mais non Stevie, tu sais très bien que Thor et moi nous t'adorons comme si tu étais notre propre frère !

_ Malheureusement, oui...soupira-t-il tout en faisant un sourire discret.

_He ! s'écrièrent les deux autres en même temps.

_ Mais bon je vous aime quand même…Enfin dites-moi pourquoi vous vous « battiez » à l'instant ? demanda-t-il tout en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains.

_ He bien, Bucky disait qu'il était plus fort que moi donc on s'est battu et comme tu pu le constater, j'ai encore prouvé une nouvelle fois que je suis le plus fort ! répondit l'un l'air victorieux.

_ Mais bien sûr ! C'est juste que je n'étais pas en forme ! répliqua le dit Bucky de mauvaise foi.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour…Ils se « disputaient » encore pour ça, pensa le blond aux cheveux courts. C'est vrai que son ami d'enfance, Bucky, était plutôt bien bâti mais honnêtement il n'a aucune chance face à Thor. Celui-ci était...très musclé sans rien faire…et le pire c'est qu'il mange comme dix ! La situation commença à durer un peu longtemps et Steve décida d'intervenir en s'approchant d'eux.

_ Bucky…Chaque semaine tu nous dis la même chose et chaque semaine tu perds...Il faut que tu vois les choses en face, de nous trois, tu es plutôt le cerveau tandis que Thor est plutôt les bras.

_ Et toi tu es la jouvencelle en détresse, ajouta Thor en rigolant.

Steve frappa la tête de ce dernier en lui disant de se taire et d'arrêter de dire des bêtises.

_Pff…c'est n'importe quoi, ajouta le brun avant d'aller bouder dans son coin.

Un vrai enfant celui-ci…on a vraiment du mal à croire qu'il a vraiment seize ans mais c'est plutôt attendrissant de voir qu'il refuse de se résigner devant la force de Thor, se dit le dixit jouvencelle en détresse comme dirait un certain blond aux cheveux long.

_...Bon et si on allait dormir ? Ce combat m'a épuisé, déclara Thor en se dirigeant vers son lit, tout content.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en ce dirigeant eux aussi vers leurs lits.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Steve sentit une présence qui planait au-dessus de son lit. Gêné par cette présence qui l'empêchait de passer une bonne nuit, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sembla apercevoir une forme au-dessus de son lit. Il referma ses yeux et les frotta sans une once d'énergie mais quand il les ouvrit de nouveaux, la forme avait disparu cependant une fenêtre était de nouveau ouverte…comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre !

Je sais que certaines personnes qui liront ce chapitre ne vont pas laisser un reviews mais si d'autres pourrait laisser un reviews cela serait top...déjà pour corriger certaines fautes ou syntaxes ? mais aussi cela me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir que cette histoire est lu et comme ça je saurai ce qu'il faut améliorer pour la suite~

Alors le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, je ne sais pas quand je la posterai comme j'ai une affluence de dst et avec mes projets cosplay, cea n'aide pas o

A bientôt,

_Koki E. Smith _


End file.
